Tease Me
by Peace and Song
Summary: My second slash fic. Its a KyoFrey one-shot...i thought it was pretty funny at first, and decided to post it...if you dont like slash, dont read it beacuse I dont want to offend anyone. It about Kyo being depresses, and Frey takin advantage of it.


(Guys forgive me, I was bored.... So yeah, this is my little slashy one- shot...I already did one for Troy, so lets he how I do with Alice 19th.... Ah, yes, let me warn you...this is SLASHY! Very slashy...its Kyo/Freyness, so if you don't mind read along.... if you don't like don't read...is a yaoi fan anyway. Well onto the story.)  
  
Dedication: To Monique for letting me borrow the first 5 Alice 19th books.  
  
Kyo put his hands on the shower, and let the warm water beat down on his back. The girl he loved was either oblivious to it, or didn't love him back. The feelings he had for her couldn't be explained using mere words...and he had never felt this way about anyone before. He shut his eyes and tired to pretend that the shower was washing away all of his problems in life. He didn't care anymore; nothing mattered anymore to him. "I give up." He said to himself.  
  
Frey waltzed in bare as the day he was born, and tapped Kyo on the shoulder. "You've been in the shower long enough. I believe it's my turn." He said. Kyo didn't respond...he didn't even look up. Frey sighed. "Fine then lets do this the hard way, Kyo." He ran his hands along Kyo's spine, up and down his bare muscular back. "Let's see how long you can ignore me then." Frey smiled to himself.  
  
Frey lifted Kyo's face, and had his eyes fluttered open. A look of hopelessness and sadness filled his brown eyes.  
  
Frey hated to see him like this, and hesitated. Maybe he was taking advantage of Kyo while he was weak...that was wrong. Unfortunately, it was just too bloody tempting, and Frey just couldn't pass up an opportunity like this.  
  
Frey covered Kyo's mouth with his own and began to kiss him. At first teasingly, then the kiss deepened and Frey could swear he felt Kyo kissing back. Frey pulled away from the kiss and raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you want to tell me, Kyo?" he asked with a grin.  
  
Kyo continued his blank gaze, and stared at Frey.  
  
Frey pinned Kyo's arms up against the wall with his own and began to kiss him again. This time their bodies close together, and barely touching. "We'll see how long you can ignore me, Kyo." Frey said with a smirk. "How long can you last when I start pouring kisses down your neck?" Frey ran his hands down Kyo's arms and down his chest. He kissed his neck softly, moving down with each kiss. When Frey reached the nape of his neck, he felt Kyo shudder.  
  
"You can ignore me all you want, Kyo, but I guarantee you you're body won't." Kyo was silent, and continue his blank gaze. "I see the game you're trying to play...shall we take it to the bedroom?"  
  
Kyo didn't respond.  
  
"So does that mean you aren't objecting?" Frey asked Kyo between kisses.  
  
Kyo remained silent.  
  
"Good, then lets go." Frey grabbed Kyo's hand, turned off the shower, and pulled him into his bedroom. Once in the bedroom, Frey pushed him down on the bed. "Kyo, if you have any objections speak now...because if you don't, I'm just going to have my way with you."  
  
Kyo sighed.  
  
"Very well, then." Frey got on top of Kyo and looked him in the eyes. "Are you a virgin, Kyo?" Frey asked teasingly.  
  
Kyo blinked.  
  
"I take that as a yes." Frey said. "Well, you won't be when I'm through with you."  
  
Kyo's eyes widened.  
  
"Is that an objection?" Frey asked.  
  
Kyo didn't budge.  
  
"Alright. I can see where this is going." Frey kissed Kyo's chest, went down to his bellybutton, and then began to kiss his nether regions. He put it into his mouth, and sucked softly. He felt it harden in his mouth, but didn't stop there. "I knew you'd warm up to me." Frey said getting up from below the covers.  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"What was that, Kyo?" Frey asked.  
  
"..."  
  
"O goodie, I suppose this means I can turn you over and fuck the living daylights out of you then." Frey said, as he turned Kyo's body face down on the bed. He ran his hands down his spine and into the opening of his ass, and teased it a little.  
  
A soft gasp escaped Kyo's lips.  
  
"And I don't suppose you would mind me putting in a finger like this, would you?" Frey did. "And if I turned it like this." He smiled to himself seeing Kyo clutch the sheets. "Easy there, luv. I haven't even put in the second finger yet." He put in two fingers and began pumping in and out. "You like that?"  
  
"Uhnn."  
  
"Hmm?" Frey said. "You do like that, don't you?" Frey grinned from ear to ear. "How about I go so deep inside you, I make your legs wobble, Kyo? Do you think you could handle me inside you? Going in and out faster and faster?"  
  
"Frey?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up and do it already." Kyo said.  
  
"I want...you to beg me." Frey said getting ready to enter him.  
  
"You're out of your bloody mind." He waited. "Ok, Ok, I want you to fuck me, Frey. Happy now?"  
  
"Oh, by all means." Frey said as he slowly entered Kyo. "You're doing good, by the way." Frey said as he got faster and faster.  
  
Kyo's grip on the sheet tightened, as he was just ready to explode.  
  
Frey began to slow down, as if sensing it. "Not yet, luvvie. Now im going to see how many times I can go all the way inside you before you come."  
  
Kyo bit his bottom lip.  
  
"One."  
  
Kyo gasped.  
  
"Two."  
  
Kyo closed his eyes.  
  
"Three."  
  
"Gah, I can't hold it anymore..." His legs began to tremble.  
  
"Four."  
  
"Frey!"  
  
"Five...I'm coming Kyo."  
  
"Frey!"  
  
"Six." He said as he collapsed in pleasure onto Kyo. "Wow...most people don't make it past three."  
  
"I didn't make it that far either." Kyo said. "I need water."  
  
"Ehh...I don't think you're going to be able to walk for now, let me get that for you." Frey said with a cocky grin. "Oh, and by the way, its impossible to ignore me, so don't try it again."  
  
"Just get the fucking water!" Kyo yelled as Frey left the room. 


End file.
